Teri Meri FRIENDSHIP
by TaRa - A Imagination
Summary: Hey everyone...I am again here with a new OS on our DUO...so directly peep inside for more ...love love!


**_Hey Everyone , Ananya here…..kaise ho app sab I hope sab acche honge aur apni apni lifes me khub sari mastiyan kar rahe honge…by the way I am here again with a new OS on our lovable DUO….._**

**_So here we go….._**

**CID BUREO…**

Everyone was working on their respective desk...Suddenly Daya came to Abhijeet and said…..

Daya :- kya baat hai Boss kuch pareshan lag rahe?

Abhi :- arey nahi yaar Daya bass sar me dard hai thora…..aur thora bechani sa feel ho raha….

Daya (tensed):- Doctor se dikhwaya…

A.C.P was crossing from their and heard their conversation he get tensed too and came to them…..

A.C.P.:- kya baat hai Daya kise doctor ki jarurat hai?

Daya :- sir wo Abhijeet ki Tabiyat thori thik nahi lag rahi isilye ….

A.C.P.(tensed):- kya hua Abhijeet?

Abhi :- arey nahi nahi sir ye Daya to asehi tension le raha bas thori si sar dard hai…..aur kuch nahi…..

A.C.P.:- ek kam karo tum ghar jao aur aram karo…..

Abhi :- par sar….

A.C.P. (strictly):- Abhijeet maine kaha na ghar jao…..

Abhi :- thik hai sir…..

He left the place soon …..on the way a girl came in between his car but fortunately Abhijeet handle his car and save that girl…he came out his car and saw the girl standing in front …

Abhi (angry):- arey marne ka irada hai kya madam…..

Girl (smiling):- marne ka nahi marrne ka irada hai…..

Abhi (confused):-matlab…..

The girl blow something powdered on Abhijeet face and left from their…..

Abhijeet started coughing and he felt his head spinning…After 20 minutes he reached in his flat and drunk some water…..he took the painkiller and lay on the bed….but he was unable to rest…..he was feeling continues dizyness ….suddenly he received a call from Daya…..

Abhi :- hann Daya…..

Daya :- kahan ho Abhijeet?

Abhi :- ghar pe …..ghar pe hi hu…..

Daya :- tumhari tabiyat kaisi hai…?

Abhi :- nahii nahii ….nahi….mujhe kya hoga….

Daya :- tumhari sar dard kaisi hai?

Abhi :- sar dard….han hann wo ….wo thik hai…thik hai….

Daya :- tum itne cheedhe hue kyu lag rahe?

Abhi :- nahiii nahi to bas ankh me jalan ho rahii….pata nahi kabse uske chakar me thoda sa….abhi….abhi thik hu….lagta hai bukhar aane wala hai…

Daya :- koi problem ho to call kar dena mai aajaunga …

Abhi :- hann….han btata hu…..

**Next morning…..**

Abhijeet went inside the Bureo were everyone was waiting for him…he moved with baby steps towards them…..A girl with ruptured clothes was sitting and was crying and Purvi was consoling her…..

Abhi :- kya hua ye roo kyu rahin hai?

A.C.P.:- kya tumhe wakai nahi pata kya hua hai?

Abhi (holding his head):- mujhe kaise….kaise pata hoga mai to abhi aya na…

Daya(tensed) :- Abhijeet kya tum iss larki ko jante ho?

Abhijeet looked towards the girl and said…..

Abhi :- hann….ye to wahi hai jo meri gari ke samne aa gayi thi…..par inhe kya hua?

Freddy(heavy throat):- inka kehna hai ki aapne inke sath jabardasti karne ki koshis ki hai…

Abhi (shocked):- kya...kya bakwas kar rahe ho….neend me ho kya?

Pankaj entered inside while saying …..

Pankaj :- sir Abhijeet sir ki garii yahan se niklne ke 4 ghante baad apne ghar pahuchi thi…..aisa Building ke watchman ka kehna hai….

Girl (crying):- dekhaa sir….maine kaha tha na …ab to apko vishwas ho gaya na…ki inhone mere sath…..she started crying loundly…..

Abhi :- par sar ye sab kaise aur kab hua…..mujhe kuch yaad kyu nahi….

Suddenly Tarika entered inside Bureao and looked at Abhijeet with teary eyes…..

Tarika :- Sir…..Mahi sahi kah rahi hai ye rahi iski medical reports jise saf saf pata chalta hai ki uske sath jabardasti ki gayi hai….

Mahi :- maine to inse madad mangi thi…..aur inhone mere sath…she started crying…..

A.C.P.:- Mahi shuru se hume batao kya hua tha?

Mahi :- mai apne ghar ja rahi thi….raste me meri garii khrab ho gayi isilye mai lift dhundh rahi thi aur samne se inspector Abhijeet aa rahe the maine inse lift mangi aur inhone mujhe mere ghar tak drop kiya jab maine inse andar ane ko kaha to inhone mana kar diya…..maine inse jid ki andar ke coffe pine ke liye to ye akar baith gaye aur jab mai coffe bana rahi thi to inhone….and she started crying loudly…

Abhi :- nahi sir…ye jhuth hai….

A.C.P. :- ab tum btao Abhijeet kya hua tha?

Abhi :- jab mai ghar jaa raha tha to ye meri gari ke samne aa gayi jab mai gari se utra tab ye waha se chali gayi…

A.C.P.:- Pankaj pata karo raste me koi garii khrab lagi hui hai kya?

Pankaj :- jii sir…..

After a call Pankaj said….

Pankaj :- sir ye larki sach kah rahi hai ek Black car khrab pari hui hai raste me…

Abhi :- parr sir…..

A.C.P.:- Abhijeet sare saboot tumhare khilaaf hai jab tak ye case khatam nahi ho jata mai tumhe suspend karta hu…..

Abhi (shocked):- par sir maine kuch nahi kiya hai yakeen kariye….

A.C.P. :- tum jante ho emotions apni jagah hai aur farz apni jagah…Mahi tum jaa sakti ho….aur jabtak ye case solve nahi ho jata tum sehar se bahar nahi jaogi…..

Mahi nodded and left the place…A.C.P also left from their…..Daya came and kept his hand on Abhi's shoulder…..

Daya :- boss fikar mat karo mujhe tumpe pura bharosa hai…..

Abhijeet passed him a cold smile and left from their….

_**SAME NIGHT…..**_

Abhijeet was cooking something and suddenly the door bell rangs….he went and opened the door…..he saw Tarika and Abhijeet standing their….he gave a fake smile looking at them…but they understood the situation…..they entered inside and sat on the sofa…..

Abhi :- tumlog achanak se yahan?

Daya (shocked):- achanak se…..boss maine thori der pahle phone karke bataya to tha ki hum aane wale hai…..

Abhi (confused):- acchaa …ohh mai bhull…bhul gya hounga….

Daya (confused):- bhul gaye…. Itni jaldi?

Abhi :- arey yaar kya btau pata nahi mujhe kya ho raha….kuch azeeb si feeling ho rahi hai yaar…..

Daya :- matlab neend nahi aana…..thakan…irritation wo sab…..

Abhi :- hann aur beech beech me yadast ka mit jana…..par yaar maine kuch nahi kiya hai…..

Tarika :- hume tumpar pura bharosa hai Abhijeet par hume sare saboot tumhare khilaaf hai….hume tumhe innocent prove karna hi hoga aur iske liye we really need your help…..

Daya :- mujhe lagta hai tumhe ek baar check up karwa lena chahiye…..

Tarika :- wo mai kar dungi…..par samjh ye nahi aa raha ki ye Mahi kyu tumpe jhuta aarop lagayegi….mai b ek larki hu aur ek larki ke liye uski izzazt sabse jadda important hoti hai koi kyu aisa karegi?

Abhi :- app kya kehna chahti hai Tarika ji ki ye sab maine kiya hai?

Tarika :- nahi Abhijeet mera wo matlab nahi tha….

Daya :- maine Pankaj se keh kar uss larki ki puri kundli nikalwayi hai…..uska iss duniya me koi nahi hai…aur wo ek NGO me kam karti hai…..uska kya maksad ho sakta hai insab ke peeche?

Tarika :- wahi to pata lagana hai …..

Abhi :- yaar mere to kuch samjh hi nahi aa raha kya ho raha ye sab…

Daya :- tum fikar mat karo maine Freddy ko uss larki pe 24 ghante najar rakhne ko kaha hai…..sach bhut jald samne aa jayega…..

Tarika :- thik hai Abhijeet tum aram karo …..humlog nikalte hai…..

Abhi :- khana khate jao….

Daya :- nahii yaar tu aram kar ek baar ye case solve ho jaye fir aram se baith kar khana khayenge…..

Abhijeet smiled and they both left when Abhijeet was about to go after closing the door…..the bell again rang…..he thought again Daya will be their…..

Abhi (while opening the door):- hann yaar…..

Suddenly someone blowed something on his face and he start coughing…again his head started spinning ….he came inside and took his car keys and left ….he was driving his car very fastly…..he was breaking all the rules…..suddenly Pankaj saw him and called Daya…..

Pankaj (tensed):- hello….Daya sir…..

Daya :- han Pankaj bolo…..

Pankaj :- sir wo Abhijeet sir…..and he narrated him everything about Abhijeet's driving…..

Daya (shocked):- what?

Pankaj :- hann sir…..

Daya :- tum usse follow karo humlog abhi aate hai…..

He cutted the call and drove towards his destination…..

Abhijeet reached in a house and rang the bell …..a man opened the door and smiled after looking Abhijeet….

Man (smiling):- arey tum….aao aao andar aao….

Abhijeet entered inside and sat on the sofa….

Man :- tum baitho mai tumhare liye pani lekar aata hu…..

He went to the dinning table and was about to pick the glass suddenly he heared a gunshot…..he turned and was shocked to see Abhijeet's hand oozing from blood due to bullet and he was holding a knife…..he saw Daya pointing his gun towards Abhijeet…..

Daya came running and hugged Abhijeet…..

Daya :- Tarikaa Ambulance bulao jaldi…..

Tarika :- hann ….han maine call kar dia hai…..aati hi hogi….

Daya :- A.C.P. sir app thik hai…..

A.C.P.:- mai thik par tumne Abhijeet pe goli kyu chalayi?

Daya (crying):- kyunki Abhijeet apko marne wala tha sir…..

A.C.P.(shocked):- kyaaa?

Daya :- hann sir…..Abhii Abhii….tu thik hai na?

Tarika :- lagta hai behosh ho gaya hai…lo Ambulance aa gayi…..

_**Next morning…..**_

Everyone was in the hospital…..Suddenly Doctors came and informed them about Abhijeet that he is absolutely fine….everyone was happy except Daya…..he was crying…

Everyone went inside and saw him laying on the bed with smiling face…..

A.C.P. (smiling):- kaise ho beta?

Abhi :- sir mai bhut bhut sharminda hu….maine ap par janlewa humla kiya …

A.C.P. :- isme tumhari koi galti nahi hai Abhijeet….Abhijeet tumhara dimag ek drug control kar raha tha….Devils Breath nam ka drug…Mahi ne tumpe jitney b aarop lagye the sab jhuthe the….jab Tarika ne uske jakhmo ka D.N.A tumhare D.N.A. se match kiya to pata chala ki ye sab usi ka kara dhara hai….ye drug Mahi hi tumhe de rahi thi taki tum mujhe maar sako aur uska badla pura ho jaye…

Abhi :- konsa badla sir?

A.C.P. :- tumhe yaad hai …..humne kuch salon pehle ek pagal scientist ko girfatar kiya tha wo Mahi ke papa the aur use lagta hai uska bachpan humari wajah se khrab hua tha…par shukar hai Daya ka usne tumhe waqt par rok liya…

Abhi (smiling):- par sir Daya kaha hai?

A.C.P. :- bahar hai…..mai bhejta hu use…tum jaldi se thik ho jao aur kaam par laut aao…

Abhi (smiling):- jii sir…..

A.C.P and others left the room and Daya entered inside…..Daya came and sat beside Abhijeet with down heads…..

Abhi (smiling):- kya hua yaar?

Daya (almost crying):- I am so sorry yaar….maine tumpe goli chlayii…..

Abhi :- arey yaar tu to apna farz nibha raha tha….agar tu goli nahi chalta to shyad mai apne app se kabhi najre b nahi mila pataa…..Thankyuu yaarr…bhut bara ehsan hai tera mujhpe…

Daya :- arey nahi nahi Boss…..jaldi se bass thik hokar wapis laut aao Tarika bhabhi tumhe bhut miss kar rahi hai…

Both shared a lovely laugh ….

AND HERE THE STORY ENDS…

_**Yohoo …. So kaisi lagi ye OS jarur batana and review karna bilkul b mat bhulna ….. hope you all enjoyed this DUO moment…..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all…. **_

_**Take care guyss…**_


End file.
